


Outlast: S.H.I.E.L.D

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obadiah is an asshole, Outlast AU, Outlast: Whistleblower, if you know outlast you know what's in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: The Shield instituted or Stark Lab depending on the person is privately known laboratory to assist and handle alien life.  The Stark name was gracious enough to fund the entire project to keep humans and extraterrestrial life safe. However, over the years a project for hope and protection turned into fear and corruption. Now Tony the new head of the facility  has fix an "incident" before word get out or him for that matter...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thanos
Series: IronTitan fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018308
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. The Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> some canon will remain like Tony arc reactor but there's no iron man and how he got arc reactor is different. Just think MCU but completely different universe

_~I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down~_  
_~So don't you fool around~_  
_~I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull-_

" _Sir."_

" Jarvis I was listening to that."

" _I'm aware of that._ "

Tony took off his googles rolling his eyes. His A.I can be a little shit sometimes. " Well any reason you stopped it. You know I listen to music when working." Tony said looking at the many many blueprint screens surrounding him. " _Yes.However it's urgent. SHIELD requires your services immediately."_ Tony wiped away all screens pulling up everything on the institute. " Nobody reported anything....doesn't look anything been document in years." Tony mumbled already seeing red flags. " _Agree, sir. All the more reason you are needed._ " Tony nodded getting up grabbing, he didn't have time to dress in his suits. He threw on black t-shirt and change of dark jeans along with his phone and car keys. " What am I...oh." Tony picked up his shades. Special kind that was linked to Jarvis and any network if needed.

" Jarvis tell them I'll be over in half hour."

" _Of course._ "

" And tell Pepper as where I'm heading."

 _Something tells me things might get_ _dicey..._

* * *

Tony arrived to Shield Institute despite the pouring rain and many road blocks due to private place being on full lockdown. The place was massive the outside look as it once was but with new coat of paint. Only time Tony ever came was when he was a child during opening ceremony. And again when his parents died when was 17. Obadiah Stane took charge just so Tony could grief at the time. Even now he remained rather distant with the place only focusing on Stark company and put money in when needed. Even Pepper didn't want part of the project and who could blame her. Tony park his car and was greeted by a two men.

" Tony Stark?"

" Huh did my car tag give it away?"

" Right. I'm Phil Coulson and this is General Ross. Please follow us."

Tony got out the car and rushed inside with the two men. Once inside Tony was stunned. The place looked like shit and smelled like it too. " What the fu-" Phil tapped Tony's for him to follow. " We don't have time much time, Stark." The three went down the hall and deeper they got into the building the worst it became. The rooms were filthy, some of the walls and ceilings had cracks almost full on holes. And the people-the aliens were treated like mental patients. Tony stopped feeling his anger boil. " Stark now's not the time to sight see." Ross said stepping away from puddle of _fluids_. " Where's Obadiah." Tony said mustering a calm tone.

"Tony-"

" WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?"

" He's in research lab A right down here."

Phil started walking again and Ross followed closely behind him. Tony tapped his shades as it flashed blue. " Still recording J?" Tony mumbled keeping a steady distance from the two men in front. He looked at every single thing happening before him. " _Saving each minute Sir and putting it in file."_ Jarvis replied. " Good make sure this is sent to Rhodey and Pepper." Tony whispered and focus his attention back on the agent and general. Phil pressed his hand on scanner and Ross typed in a code which Jarvis already encrypted for later use. The research lab and building itself was like night and day. " Ah Tony so glad you can make it." Tony saw Obadiah approach him too friendly and calm. Before the older man can hug him Tony took a step back. " Care explain what the hell is going on!?" Tony hissed and the staff grew still yet Obadiah seemed most relaxed. 

" Ah yes. It seems a new patient, you're gonna love this. He's from Titan you know one of the moons of Jupiter."

" That's not-"

" Patient MC-55. Seems big fella didn't take to kindly to our ah hospitality."

" Oh THAT'S what your concern with!? Not the fact this place looks like an 18th century nut house!"

Obadiah stared at Tony and chuckled. " Tony why are you so surprised with this place. This **is** how you wanted things run." Tony blinked and could hear gasps and mumbling echoing around the room. " Excuse me? No no no you're not gonna- I've sent money and VERY detail plans how all this should be ran and let me tell you NOTHING bares close to what I sent!" It was the truth. The funding came from his family so they had big part making sure things were ran safe and efficient. His side was clean it was all on Obadiah Stane. The older man place his hands on his hips and laughed confusing everyone including Tony in the room. 

" Oh Tony Tony Tony. You're smart kid but admit blame on me won't save you. But that can change if you fix our little problem we got going on."

" Fuck you! This place is getting shut down and your ass is fired! And please let the record show anyone that comes forward to expose to mess will have my full protection. And I mean it on my parents name and grave."

Tony watch Obadiah's smile dropand his entire demeanor began to shift. _Got ya you son of bitch._ He'll be damned if he get thrown under the bus and falsely accused. He was going make things right he owe Shield and the inhabitants that much. " Oh Tony. Such a smart kid...brain like that can get you killed." Tony arched his eyebrow and noticed everyone began backing away including Phil and Ross. " _Sir you need to-,,,,,,,,_ " Tony covered his ear as high pitch noise erupted into his ear. Opening his eyes he saw everyone standing behind glass. Then there was Obadiah standing near a control panel with one hand on a mic and the other hovering over a red button.

" I tried give you and easy way out Tony but you leave me no choice. This is and **will** be your problem. And let me say the test subjects here are not fond of you. Well talk if you survive this." Tony gritted his teeth and banged on the glass screaming and cursing for someone to stop Obadiah. The man just smiled and wave as he pressed the button gas filled the enclosed space and knock Tony unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah consider this the prologue.  
> The real insanity begins next chapter.
> 
> Oh expect more MCU characters or I should say aliens to occur but they may be ooc have fun guessing whom i'll include ;)


	2. Lockdown

_Jesus my head_

Tony woke up in a nearly pitch black room. The only light source was the arc reactor on his chest. He sighed in relief knowing he still had it or else he be dead. “ Jarvis can you hear me?” Tony whispered tapping his earpiece. He heard nothing from the A.I not even static. Tony patted himself down realizing his shades were also gone. _Fuck._ Tony moved around the point out where exactly he was. From what he gathered it was a small room, no windows and awful smell. He looked up seeing a door and a vent he could squeeze through. Seeing he wasn’t sure where he was and the vent was safer option. Tony manage get in a nick of time because some entered the room carrying flashlights.

” Shit did we get the wrong room?”

” No we dumped him in here I know it!”

” Damn. Think those freaks got to him yet.”

” Don’t know nor care. I rath-“

” HOLY SHIT DA-“

Tony covered his mouth as rock like creature rushes into the room crushing both men’s’ heads instantly. The rock like creature continued hitting the bodies until room was covered and blood and pulped flesh. Tony didn’t move a muscle until the creature left the room. After counting to 10 Tiny crawled the vent hastily. As Tony crawled through the vents he stopped when the intercom came on.

” Is this thing on? Oh good! Well Tony I’ll amuse you’re still breathing but doubt it won’t last long. Seem a little _malfunction_ happened and now the test subjects are causing havoc. Don’t worry the place is lockdown so nothing will get in or out. Good look and what am I forgetting...oh yes the subjects are very very dangerous so hiding is your best bet. But just keep things interesting.”

Tony could hear a gust of air and suddenly he was pushed by said air. His body bumped into the metal at each turned until he fell onto solid ground. “ You see the vents is only for air circulation not people or creatures. Better get moving Stark.” Tony groaned hearing laughter from the intercoms before it cut off. “ Fucking bastard,,,” Tony grumbled getting off the ground. Tony could hear screeching far behind. He started running following what little light there was in the narrow hall. He saw two double doors and went inside before pushing old tables in front.   
  


“ Well aren’t you a cutie~”

Tony turned around seeing rusted jail bars on both his left and right sides. “ Brother don’t you think he’s cute?” Tony looked seeing two men in a cell together, one wearing torn dirty red robe and the other a washed up gold robe. “ You two aren’t human are you?” The brother laughed making Tony cringe. “ Oh heavens no! I mean we’re in here aren’t we?” The one in gold giggled. “ Are you curious why were here?” The one in red replied and Tony didn’t answer.

“ Me and my brother are species that mates. Or put it in human terms, well fuck anything that has a pulse in hopes they’ll breed our offspring.”   
  


“ So far the others we found aren’t compatible. We crashed to your lovely planet but oopise we’re here.”   
  


“ For a place that does test on us they did everything but our sex drive, such a pity.”

” Cheer up brother. We have this cutie in front of us. Any minute now these pesky doors will open right up. Then we’ll **really** show you a good time~”

Tony took a step back looking for next exist. A buzz sound was heard and lights shut off. Only Tony blue light can be seen. “ I’m warning you two stay the fuck away from me!” Tony screamed trying find his exist. The sound of cell sliding open sent Tony in panic mode. He was completely ambushed by hands grabbing his face and legs. He screamed thrashing about bit bastards were stronger than they looked.   
  


“ Easy cutie this be fine for all three of us~”

” Oh yes~ Here allow us to introducer ourselves. I’m Collector and this is Grandmaster~”

“ My my want shiny thing you are. Nice light you got there.”

Tony manage get one leg free and kicked the brother in face and took off running. What he heard was other worldly but he didn’t look back terrified they catch up. His leg was grabbed knocking him over. Not able to react he was already pinned to the wall as hand tighten around his neck.

” **That wasn’t nice of you. You need learn some manners!”**

” Fuc-,,,,yOU!”

Tony manage to spit out clawing at the hand. “ **Oh we’ll have lots of fun with you.”** Tony gritted his teeth feeling hands touch his chest. He prayed for any miracle to get him out the situation even putting him out his mercy was welcomed. Felt dropped to the ground and he rubbed his neck. He looked see the two brothers bleeding in the ground and motionless. At least it appeared that way. Before Tony move his head was grabbed and slammed against the wall making yet again unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony can’t catch a break and I’m sorry for it
> 
> But at least GM and collector were detained due to horny crimes lol


	3. MC-55

Tony groaned feeling his head booming. There was also nonstop ringing he could hear. " _Jarvis,,,,J cut tha-,,,to loud,,,"_ Tony slurred as his eyes fluttered opened. _Shit..._ Toby thought seeing he was in yet another dim messy room. He also realized he was tied against a pole. _Fucking shit._ Tony sighed try to see if he was alone. He gasped seeing a large figure in the shadows.

” H-hello?”

“ Are you Tony Stark?”

Tony shivered hearing the deep voice. He could lie but then again if he did he be killed probably. “ I am...good ol Anthony Edward Stark at your service.” Tony replies with a nervous chuckle. He was scared shitless and wondered if this was just fucked up dream after having one too many shots. Tony REALLY wanted wake up from this dream when the large figured stepped out of the shadows. A 8 foot tall purpled man wearing green faded tank and pants. Tony pulled at his restraint so as man got closer.

” D-don't kill me please!” Tony begged and the man squared down holding Tony face. Tony broke out into a sob still trying to move. “ L-listen whatever Stane got you doing he won’t follow through!” The man narrowed his eyes letting go of Tony.   
  


“ Keep talking.”

” I-I actually want help you. All of you. I swear on my parents graves. Once I get Stane out picture you guys can go back to your planets or even stay on earth I’ll get you protect-“

Tony was now being strangled. “ **This place said same thing but that was obvious lie. You have one last chance, Stark. I have no patience for errors**.” The man said darkly and Tony tried nodding. He was released and Tony coughed trying get air back into his lungs.

” I,,,can shut this place down! Just need get to main control system. Once I do that I can hack my A.I into the system. And he’ll handle the rest. I don’t even know how long I been here but I’ve already sent an S.O.S so help will be here.”

” Your help.”

” Everyone’s help! And I promise you Stane will pay for this.”

The man looked at Tony and he eyed his glowing chest. Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

“ Look you this on me right? That’s my heart it’s literally keeping me alive. If all fails you can rip it out and I die. Can’t promise they’ll be good outcome seeing a Stane wants me dead. But....but at least you can decide on my life not Stane.”

Tony nodded praying it was enough. “ What do you need from me?” Tony was surprise at the question. “ Well I’m not really trained fighting aliens. And if it wasn’t for you I be some breeding project. I could use some protection...” The man moves towards him and Tony couldn’t help but flinch. His restraints were removed and Tony rubbed his wrists feeling the blood circulation flow. “ Thanks big guy.” Tony said with grateful smile. 

“ Thanos. I’m Thanos of Titan.”

Thanos turned around and Tony got good look of back of his shirt. MC-55. He was the reason Tony was in the mess. But question is, was it for a reasons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony gained an Allie or a foe 👀


	4. The Basement

The two walked down an empty hallway filled with broken equipment and furniture. _Hey now.._ Tony stopped picking apart an old defibrillator. “ What are you doing?” Thanos asked. Tony pulled out some wiring along with the broken screen. “ I’m making me a weapon. It’ll stun not kill.” He mumbled looking around and saw heart monitor. “ You’re an inventor?” Thanos asked intrigued at how fast Tony got the machine to work. “ Yup! What couldn’t tell by my arc reactor?” Tony teases slipping a wire underneath his so it connected to the reactor. The defibrillator was placed on his back like a book bag.   
  


“ You created that like it was nothing. 

Tony blushed at the compliment, he took it as one anyway. “ Yeah been doing that all my life. I made robots, A.I, this literal life saver, in a cave. Well the prototype anyway.” Tony added tapping his chest. Thanos opened his mouth but was cut off at sound of screeching. Tony’s lit up excited to test out his new and improved toy.

” What are you!?” Thanos yelled as tony rubbed the pads together. “ Testing the S.S.D! Now stand behind me I’m pretty sure I might get pushed back!” The creatures came running at full speed towards them Tony rubbed the pads together and held them out in front. The second the creatures were in front, Tony pressed the trigger on the pads sending massive shock wave. The creatures were sent flying and Tony was held in placed by Thanos. As the dust settled the creatures were twitching mess and out cold.  
  


“ Holy shit it worked! Jesus! Okay, now I feel better about our chances. To be fair if you it shot up to 50 now with this baby it’s 55!”

Tony looked at Thanos happily and the titan said nothing and started walking. Tony followed still giddy of his new toy. He loved making things from nothing. That’s how he made Dum-E and U. Simple bots that couldn’t do much but they were Tony’s babies. And like everything he made he always improved on it but not them he preferred how they were. The two stopped seeing an hold elevator shaft. “ Looks like this thing only goes down.” Tony said staring at the broken up button. “ Down it is.” Thanos pushed the gate opened and got on. Tony had to admit he was nervous seeing the titan was god knows how many pounds but also the elevator seen better days.   
  


“ Stark.”

” Right...um maybe we should-aGH!”

Thanos picked you Tony and tossed him over his shoulder and used his other hand to closed the gate. He pushed the button and waited. “ S-seriously I’m postive there’s another way I’ve seen the blueprints!” The elevator slowly descended albeit it was shaky at times. Tony tapped the titan’s shoulder. “ So...how long have you been here.” Tony asked, he felt Thanos for a short moment. “ One month.” He replied, Tony wasn’t expecting an answer but now he was curious. “ So why now? What exactly did you do?” The elevator stopped and Thanos took Tony off his shoulder setting him down. There was a sign that read ‘basement’. Tony looked to his left seeing an old map. " Damn we're farther from the control system." Tony hummed inspecting the map further.

" Ah if he cut through basement find the staff only elevator that should take us-"

" We go to the testing center."

" But that'll take twice as long."

" **We're going to the testing center first."**

" Alright..."

 _Jeez._ Tony watch Thanos walk ahead kicking the double doors opened. Tony followed nothing want stay too long and get lost. The basement was essential a storage. Tony stopped seeing all of the old tech tossed aside like it was nothing. All the things his father created. All the things he rather spend time with than him. " Stark keep up." Thanos said looking at Tony. " Coming..." Tony kept himself distant from the titan, speaking wise. The basement was like a maze due to the clutter and dust it made Tony claustrophobic. It also brought too many memories his chest started to hurt. Tony stopped and sat on an old chair to catch his breath. " Stark? We need to keep moving." Tony nodded his head but his chest continued to hurt. " I-I need a minute." Tony fainted dropping to the ground as hand covered his arc reactor.."

* * *

_"Breaking News. We are sadden to say that both Howard and Maria Stark have been pronounced due to a hit and run. Investigators are still looking into the matter if it was an accident or perhaps something more sinister. As we continued there's also word of whether Tony Stark, son of Howard and Maria will do with the family name and company. Stay tune and find out."_

_Tony turned off the radio. It was dumb on his part to bring it on his trip. It wasn't even a trip more as an escape to get away from it all. The media, the lawyers, the cops, Stane. Being buried deep in the woods camping in a tent with bare essentials was all he needed. His only cave to tinker away to bury all his grief. As tony built the more they began to fall apart, the more they didn't work. Each failure Tony's angered boiled to point it exploded. Tony later woke up feeling his chest in serve pain. It hurt to breath and seemed his heart at each beat._

_As he looked around the cave was shut off trapping him inside. Tony could see scrape metal scattered around even embedded in the rock itself. If little strength he had he was available to use the portal generator as magnet to keep the metal inches away from killing him. The cave was where Tony nearly died to saving his one life. The day his arc reactor was born. He was trapped in the cave for nearly one month. He managed to get a S.O.S signal out he was located by search party thanks to colonel James Rhodes. The world thought Tony was dead from many conspiracies but it didn't matter because Tony was alive a new version of himself was born and wanted to be and do better for everyone. And by doing that he was going to do it right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went from horror AU to buddy AU lol  
> Also threw more MCU than Outlast but I'm working on balancing two out don't worry


	5. Daycare

Tony opened his eyes seeing the room was bright. A little too bright for his liking. “ Thanos?” Tony called out and saw Thanos wrapping his arm with bandages. Seems they were in medical bay room. “ Are you alright?” Thanos asked setting preparing to wrap his other arm. Tony could see long claw marks it made him cringe. “ I’m fine. Hey are you-....need some help?” Thanos glanced at him and turned towards him. Tony gasped seeing his chest was wounded as well.

” Jesus what happened!?”

” It’s nothing. They’re long dead.”

” Bullshit! Fucking things could have poisoned you for all I know!”

” The chitauri do no such thing. They were endangered anyway.”   
  


Tony couldn’t tell if the titan was serious or not, but it didn’t matter. “ I’m sorry.” He said wrapping the bandage around Thanos’ arm. “ It’s alright...they came long since you passed out.” Tony looked up feeling worst than before. He realized his defibrillator was gone.

” Oh. I might have use you invention as a distraction. Forgive me, Anthony.” Thanos mumbled looking away. Tony gave a soft smile finishing up. “ All good big guy. Once I’m out this place and fix this mess I’ll build me new ones! I have like 5 different models in mind anyway.” Thanos laughed and Tony was shocked. In fact, the titan being over all positive was different....

Tony looked up seeing another map. “ Hey were not far from staff room. Testing center here we come.” Tony noticed Thanos eyes filled with hope. Something was at the center but what?

“ Come Anthony we have no time to waste.”

” Right!”

* * *

The testing center was in its name, testing. It was straight out of sci-fi horror movie. The place had odor mixed with sterile medical supplies and _forgein_ blood. Tony paled seeing alien remains placed in jars to full on glass cases. The most unnerving part was no staff. _Probably ran out before the lockdown._ Tony saw computer system but it was long wiped and unusable. “ This place....” Tony glanced at Thanos checking scattered files on the desk. He wondered if Thanos was sent here.

” What I’m looking for is a passcode to daycare room.” Thanos said breaking the silence. Tony checked the drawers hoping a keycard left behind could help. He looked up huffing in annoyance. Thanos stood by a large door staring at number buttons. Tony stood beside him humming.

” You said the daycare room?”

” Yes...”

” Well my dad did build this place and I was 4 at the time... fuck it worth a shot.”

Tony typed in 4 digit code and to both surprised the light turned green as it slide opened. “ How did you-“ Tony shrugged his shoulders walking in with a smug grin. “ My birth year. Guess my dad saw some value in me after all.” Tony’s smile quickly dropped entering the room. It was a glass wall, a two way mirror actually. On the other side appeared to look like a actual daycare center on earth. Expect something was off.

” No...”

Tony saw Thanos running along side the wall. “ H-Hey wait up!” As Tony ran to catch up he noticed the various rooms. A play room, a napping room, and very last one looked like a gym. _What the fuck?_ Tony ran into Thanos back seeing they were at a dead in. “ They’re not here...” Thanos whispered bawling his fists up. _Who-_

“ Hello hello hello!”

Tony and Thanos looked up hearing the intercom. It was a Stane.” Well done, Tony I’m surprised you Mae it this far with MC-55 no less!” Tony gritted his teeth looking waiting for Stane to pull his dirty tricks. “ WHERE ARE THEY!?” Thanos roared scaring Tony for split second. Obadiah click his tongue and laughed.

“ Isn’t it obvious? I moved them.”

” **WHERE!?** ”

“ Classified information. You brought me Tony as requested however i had a feeling he get in your head. So if you REALLY want your girls back. **Kill Tony Stark.** ”

_Wait girls? That means-_

Tony looked at Thanos who looked at him with a conflicted expression. “ L-let’s think this through. Stane knows how to bluff I seen-uGH” Tony was grabbed by shirt collar and lifted up. Tony could see the pain in Thanos eyes.   
  


“ I’m...Im sorry, Anthony.”

Thanos pulled out Tony’s arc reactor and tossed his body aside. Tony watched as his body slowed down as a secret opened up. He could hear muffle sounds as Thanos went inside.   
  


_Shit..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama  
> Also take a shot every time I have tony pass out

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
